In several industries, product items may be equipped with an RFID tag. When the item is relatively small, the size of the RFID tag must be adapted and becomes very small itself. One consequence of its small size is a small emission distance, which makes it difficult to read the information in the RFID tag. When a plurality of such items are stored together in a compartmentalized manner, it is difficult to determine in which compartment a given item has been stored such that it can be easily located and retrieved.